Run Away
by Lonersoforlorn
Summary: Uma runs away from home and meets a strange girl named Melody. Melody is the daughter of her mother's greatest enemy. Uma must keep her identity a secret, or she'll be thrown back into the sea or even worst the Isle of the lost. Will she manage to upheld her facade or will she fail and be the failure her mother always said she was?
1. Chapter 1

There's always a price to pay, least that's what my mother says. The price my mother paid was high, she lost her status, her life, and found herself spurned by a handsome prince. And what about me? What price have I paid?

Well, as the daughter of Ursula the sea witch, I wasn't exactly loved. Although, I'm not sure if that's even real. Love seemed more like a concept for people, who are good. And I sure wasn't good.

My mother seemed to disagree, as she deemed me the consistent disappointment of her negligent eye. I would never be evil enough, never have her title as a Sea Witch.

I was no Ursula, thank gods. I couldn't live if my mother named me Ursula 2.0. The gods must have smiled down on me for once when she named me Uma. A name I was quite fond of and fit me perfectly. It was probably the best and only thing my mother has ever given me.

I excel in most everything I do, and yet it's never good enough for her. Okay, maybe my potion game wasn't exactly the best. In my defense, having a person screaming at you while you're trying to place the ingredients you need to add is not helpful, at all.

It didn't matter, soon I would no longer be paying any price. I would be free, free of my mother, and this dreaded cavern. I planned everything perfectly, I grabbed the enchanted potion from her shelf, the one I was never allowed to touch or make. The potion that caused her downfall, the one that would make me human.

I felt weird, I was going out into the vast unknown. I was so used to running away, Mother never letting us stay in the same place. We were always running, without a course, without a home.

It sounded so fun, who doesn't love a daily adventure? Well, I wasn't exactly ever allowed to leave, and my mother isn't the Mother/Daughter bonding type. Or into acknowledging my existence in general, or at all if we're being more specific.

The only thing I had available for social interaction, was my 'brothers' Flotsam and Jetsam. Both dreadfully annoying little creatures, my mother called her babies, although they were just glorified minions.

They were always watching me, a strange contrast compared to my mother's neglect. I hated them because they always managed to get my mother's attention. Something, I've tried for years to obtain, before finally just giving up.

Mother was gentle with them, although still cruel. She showed them affection, I'd never been familiar with. It made me furious. I didn't know why I was evil. I didn't need things like love and affection. And somehow, the emotions of anger and jealousy always seemed to cloud my mind.

Why was I thinking about this now? I'm so close, to my goal. I can't find myself brought down by silly thoughts of a past I'm trying to leave behind.

When I first went to the surface, I took a deep breath and analyzed my surroundings. I made the mistake of looking up and having my eyes burned by a bright yellow ball in the sky. I blinked rapidly looking down as my vision became clouded with strange colored spots.

I made a note to myself, hoping I'd remember to never look at that thing directly again. Now, I was laying on a rock next to a beach, the potion I held in my tentacle would be gone, I wouldn't have any trace of my old life. I take a swig of the potion, my head held back, and it all goes down.

I feel a strange sensation below the waist and feel a sharp pain. A light emits from my tentacles and almost in an instant, I see two human legs before me. I wiggle my toes excitedly, I was human!

I tried to get up, using my hands but the wobbling of my legs caused me to slip, my hand rubbing roughly against the rock cutting it. _Ow!_

I look down at the scrape on my hand and feel relieved it wasn't big. It was bleeding, but not fatally. It wasn't really noticeable either, it was just there. I spend a minute or so thinking about how I was going to get off the rock and onto the land before me.

I suddenly hear a shocked gasp behind me, and I turn hesitant, my dark brown eyes meeting ocean blue.

"Who-Who are you?" I hear a voice inquire afraid.

How do I handle this situation? I roll my eyes in annoyance, I didn't think I would have to deal with a human so soon. I couldn't come off as aggressive. I had to play it safe, I shutter internally, I had to act 'nice'.

"I could be asking you the same question." I imply with a prickly smile.

 _So much for nice._ She looked at me shocked, unsure of how to respond. Her demeanor changes instantaneously, as she decides to go with a different approach.

"I'm Melody." She informs with a sunny smile, "It's okay if you don't tell me your name. I don't want to scare you."

 _Scare me?_ I looked at her and scoffed, slightly offended.

"Uma." I sneer flippantly.

"Uma?" She responds appearing to be in deep thought as if she was completely unaware of the contempt I felt for her,"I like it." She decides.

 _Aww, Thanks, I super needed your approval._ Still, I felt a strange feeling of happiness at the compliment. A compliment I realize may actually be the first I've heard in my life. My mother's usual response to anything, well anything about me was an insult. I was never complimented, ever.

"Are you a mermaid?" She asks me excited curiosity evident in her voice.

"Maybe," I say uncomfortable with the question, this girl was too prying. I had to watch what I say. I couldn't lose my patience, and I definitely couldn't give this girl actual information about me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologizes nervously. "I'm prying, I apologize."

"It's just," she continues, "Our world is so boring, I'm sure you have so much more fun under the sea." Her eyes glimmer in delight and she starts listing all the fun things to do down here.

"I see you're a fan." I note, "Why so much interest in what's going on under the sea?"

"Oh, I'm half human, half mermaid." She mentions shyly. "My mother doesn't actually talk about it, but I hear stories."

"Stories?" I ask, and she nods in response.

"The mermaids at our school, they talk about home a lot."

Wait, she's interacted with mermaids before? Then why is she acting so...well excited being in the actual presence of a real mermaid?

"From the way you speak, I'm surprised." I say feeling puzzled, "You must have a lot of experience with mermaids."

She looks down sheepishly and kicks the sand at her feet.

"Well, I um, I'm not exactly popular," she admits, "Or have any mermaid friends or any for that matter."

"I'm shocked," I respond sarcastically but she doesn't acknowledge it and continues.

"I don't really fit in, anywhere." She sniffs sadly, looking back up from the sand.

"I've never had the chance to try." I console, and she looks at me with pity and my anger flares. She wipes a tear, that must have leaked from her eye and changed her expression looking deep in thought.

"We could be friends," she offers, "I mean if you want to." She says playing with her hands nervously.

"I'm not really the friend making type." I clarify, hoping she'd drop this friend talk.

"I know how you feel," She responds sadly.

 _Oh gods_ , is she trying to relate to me?

"My life is really lonely." She claims, in a sullen tone.

I scoffed internally, no way her life could be as lonely as mine.

"How do I use these things?" I ask pointing to my legs and changing the subject.

"Oh, um," She speaks trying to think of an answer, " I guess you're kind of stuck there."

"Stuck?!" I exclaim, "Am I trapped here?"

"No, I'll figure out something." She says, "Maybe a rope to help pull you? You probably need clothes too."

I look down and thought how strange it was to not see my tentacles. I was human now, and humans wore clothes. I could no longer just rock a seashell bra. I was planning on swiping some clothes when I was inside a human village, but this option was much better.

"Yeah, I could do with some clothes."

"I'll be back." She says, "Wait here."

"Yes, because I'm so able to leave."

"Sorry," She says and runs off, leaving the beach.

I waited, reluctantly looking at the sea. I could never go back now. It wasn't like, I was able to do so much there. I spent most of my time trapped in my room, or studying, and occasionally catching dinner for the night. But still, I was a sea witch, the sea would always be my home.

She came back, with a rope in one hand and a bag in the other. She placed the bag on the ground and threw over the rope. She managed to aim it perfectly atop the rock I was now perched upon. I grabbed the rope and she pulled as I crawled.

I made it to the sandy beach, I lay down my body feeling warm from the hot sand. My body feels warm I was finally on land. Melody draped a towel over my lower region and took out the articles of clothing from the bag. She instructed me on how to put each item on and walked away to give me privacy. I stared down at the clothes, a teal dress the same color as my hair, and black shorts I had to use as something called underwear. _Strange._

There was also something she called shoes, they were a pair of flip-flops, that was a little big.

"I'm done," I yell now fully dressed.

Melody runs over, and grabs her bag from the sand and puts the towel she placed over me earlier inside of it.

"We should go to my school." She encourages with a beaming smile, "Auradon Prep."

"School?"

"A place where people go to learn, with other kids." She says, "Did you not go to school?"

"No, my mother taught me."

"Oh," she mumbles, "I'm sure you'll love Auradon Prep, It's such a lovely school!" She gushes, although the excitement in her voice doesn't reach her eyes.

She lists everything Auradon Prep has to offer and smiles.

"I'll explain your situation to Fairy Godmother." She explains, "I'm sure she'll let you transfer." She informs confidently.

"Transfer?"

"Be able to go to our school." She states.

Going to school wasn't exactly, something I planned in my escape. But I was curious, to see what it was like. I was never allowed around other children, or have fun. It wouldn't hurt to try. _Right?_

Plus, the fact I had nowhere to go. I knew nothing of this whole new world. As much as I hate to admit, I'm not even sure if I'll manage to survive.

Mother was awful, and my home life wasn't ideal. But it was familiar and I was able to function. This world, you couldn't just find a cave and call it home. Or so I've read.

"Oh, sure I'll go with you, and try out this school thing."

She smiles brightly and helps me up from the sand. I lean on her and she supports me as we both walk.

Before we reach the exit of the beach, which was a barbed fence, I abruptly stop and look at her.

"You can't tell anyone, where you found me."

"Oh of course," she agrees, "My mother would kill me if she knew I was anywhere near the beach!"

"Why?" I ask confused.

"She always thinks Ursula the sea witch, is going to come out the water and kill me." She jokes and laughs.

 _Uh Oh_ , I had a feeling, I know exactly who this Melody was.

"Ursula?" I ask innocently, praying my face didn't show a reaction earlier.

She looks at me surprised, I didn't know who it was. I portray a look of naivety, praying she didn't catch on. I definitely knew who Ursula was her being my mother and all.

"Ursula is an Evil Sea Witch, she tried to kill my parents." She says, "She even tried to marry my dad!"

I remember that story going differently, my mother being the one that died.

"Sounds horrible." I comfort falsely.

"She even took my mother's voice, so she couldn't get my father to fall in love with her." She divulges sadly.

"Well, body language is always the way to a man's heart," I say and then bit my tongue.

Melody looks at me feeling skeptic and lifts her brow in thought. She shakes her head, whatever thought she had abandoned.

"She sounds awful, that Ursula." I offer, faking sympathy.

I did think my mother was awful, but because of her parents, I had to live with her abuse. To run my whole life.

"Yeah," Melody says and we walk again in silence.

By the time we got to Auradon Prep, my legs no longer felt stiff. I was still a little wobbly but I was able to walk on my own.

Auradon Prep was grandiose and ornate in appearance. The only real flaw was the people. There was no thrill, no lust for adventure in their eye. They were completely ok with staying in the same place forever.

I know, I should get used to it too. I couldn't go back to the sea, ever. It's just everything here seems so planned out, just like my life at home.

We finally reached Fairy Godmothers office and pleaded my case. Melody informed her I was formerly homeschooled under the sea and didn't really have any school experience. But she assures fairy godmother who looks at me hesitantly.

"It's the middle of the school year Melody." Fairy Godmother states with a look of frustration.

"I know, but you let the VK's go here." She argues, "Why not her?"

VK's? What did that mean? Fairy godmother had an exasperated look on her face as if Melody and she have had this argument regarding these VK's before.

"Fine, but she dorms with you." She reluctantly agrees.

"Thank you!" Melody says excitedly

"I'll figure out a schedule for you, Uma." She tells me with a welcoming smile. "You two come back tomorrow."

Melody nods, and excitedly grabs my hand and walks us out.

"We did it!" She says, "You're officially an Auradon Prep student!"

"That seemed suspiciously easy."

"I guess my status has some merits." She jokes humorously.

Oh yes, I forgot. She's a princess...All that power and she used it for me...

I can't let myself get caught up in silly emotions. I-Wait, what did I have to do?

I was no longer consumed by my mother's rules, I somehow managed to even make a 'friend'. Granted, I'm still debating whether I should get revenge for her family causing my mother's downfall. And the whole dooming me to my fate thing.

We walk the hallways and come across a group of people who stuck out like a sore thumb. Melody's body froze, and she turned in the other direction. I glance at her confused, and she whispers in my ear.

"Don't look, those are VK's."

"VK's?"

"Villain kids, they're exchange students, but..." She trails off, and I look back to the group.

One boy catches my eye, his eyeliner is dramatically overdone, and he's wearing a shirt full of holes. And he has a hook in his hand, he's holds on to it, as if he die without it. From the corner of my eye, I can see Melody's eyes widen in fear.

"That's the son of Captain Hook." She whispers.

She expects me to recognize him, but I don't and she explains.

"His dad is a pirate, although not a good one."

"Pirate?" I repeat curious.

"They steal, bring terror, sail the seven seas." She describes, "Basically, they're awful."

"Sounds fun," I say feeling my interest peek at the concept of piracy.

"Please stop looking at him." She begs but takes a look at him herself, turning around from her previous position.

His eyes catch mine, and he looks at me with an interest that could only be described as lustful. I give him a little smirk, as I break eye contact to study his face memorizing every detail.

Wait, what am I doing? Melody's gasp of horror breaks me out of thought, as I realize the boy was now coming towards us.

"Oh no." She gasps and fiddles her hands anxiously.

Every step he took, was a step closer towards us, and it gave me an intense feeling of uneasiness. No, not uneasiness...Nervousness? What's happening to me? I haven't even spoken to this boy yet, why was I so fascinated by him?

"Harry is insane, he's the last person you want to get involved with." She says quickly, her eyes widening as she realizes he's arrived.

"Well, Well, Well, are you talking about me?" A Scottish voice drawls seductively.

He winks at me, biting his lip and Melody grimaces looking on fearful.

"No!" Melody yells, "Not at all."

He feigns offense and turns to look at me.

"I haven't had the pleasure to make your acquaintance darling." He greets in a flirtatious tone, "What do they call you?"

I pretend to think and smirk. I couldn't give him what he wanted. That would give him control of this situation. And I hated not being in control.

"Why ever would I tell you that?" I questioningly cooed and he looks at me surprised.

"You're not going to introduce yourself?" He thinks for a moment, "I like you." He concludes his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Can't say the feelings mutual." I gloat with a twirl of my hair, that he eyes with interest.

"Do you stare at all the boys then lass?" He questions with a pout, "Here I was thinking I was the only one." He muses, quirking his eyebrow in a seductive manner.

"I-I was just curious, why do you carry that hook?" I nod nervously eyeing the hook in his hand, praying for a subject change.

"Now why would I tell you that?" He replies leaning close to me, "You won't even tell me your name." He chimes pulling away.

"You got me there."

"I'm Harry Hook, my father is Captain Hook." He introduces himself with a bow and another wink.

"Just heard about your dad 5 minutes ago, didn't really leave a big impression," I disclose, and he glares at me offended, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you only heard the cliff notes version." He eyes Melody, who gulps. "I can tell you a much more interesting version, say in my room?"

I pretend like I'm considering his offer.

"I'm going to have to say no." I tease patting his shoulder.

"No?" He repeats shocked.

"Come on Melody, let's go to your dorm," I remarked, "I'm tired."

"Are you leaving?" He asks astounded.

"I am."

"I don't even know your name."

"Hmm, not my problem," I quip, "Goodbye, Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook," I say with a wave and I walk away Melody trailing behind me.

We both wordlessly, walk to the dorm, and Melody opens the door still in shock.

"I can't believe you just..." She utters letting her words drift away.

"Hmm," I respond walking into the room.

"Harry Hook, of all the people."

"He seems sweet," I ponder, the image of his face flashing into my mind,"He's definitely a looker."

"I mean I guess if a psychopath is your type." She says closing the door.

"He seems a little lost." I observe, "Maybe he just needs some direction, he doesn't seem terrible."

I don't even know, why I'm defending this guy. I barely knew him. I just met him, and already my thoughts kept lingering to him.

Melody says nothing in response, and jumps into her bed, sighing heavily. She turns around on her bed and rubs her eye.

I take a moment to take a look at the room, it seemed very her. The room was sea theme, and color scheme sea green and dark blue. I liked it. As much as I hated to admit it, the girl had taste well when it came to this. Although, I had to admit the clothes she gave me are cute.

I sat on the empty bed at the other side of the room, it was so comfortable. Way better than the bed I used to sleep on. I lay back onto the bed and drift away into a dream, where I was a pirate who was never far from adventure. And as I sailed the seven seas only one pirate could rival me, Harry Hook.

A.N. Umafan1997 requested a fic where Uma/Melody are besties. This doesn't exactly fit the request...I know. But, I wanted to make a fic where Uma and Harry didn't know each other. I'm sorry, Melody and Uma will be besties in this. I'm just building up to it, hope you like it anyway! This will be a short series, I hope. I'm posting a one-shot later, so yay!


	2. Chapter 2

The dream seems never-ending, the smell of the sea. A smell I was seriously starting to miss, was everywhere in my dream. I had the best of both worlds, the land and the sea both at my fingertips. The only flaw in the dream was _him._

Why was he even in my dream? I had found my dream-self shocked stammering at the sight of him. Something dream Harry found quite flattering.

It wasn't like he was the only pirate I saw yesterday, there were plenty of others. I assume they were his friends from how they seem to not cower by just looking at him, like everyone else according to Melody. Why was he the only one that caught my interest? Why did I only focus on him? I could feel my dream coming to an end as I heard a depressing song being hummed, by a familiar voice. I awoke and my eyes slowly opened and I found myself greeted by blurred vision. I blink a couple of times, and my vision slowly sharpens. Once I could finally see, I turn and see a creep of sunlight through the window, it was dawn.

I wanted to get up and just take a peek to see it up close. I shook the thought as I remembered last time I tried staring at the sun. Lesson definitely learned. But still the temptation to see the scenery tempted me, and so I leaned up from the bed catching a glimpse out the window.

It was so beautiful, almost sickeningly so. The books didn't do it justice, I wonder what other sights I could see. I was finally free and out of my mother's clutches, nothing could hold me back. The world was now mine to explore.

I turn my head forward and catch sight of melody still humming, unaware I was up. She twirled half way and stopped abruptly when she saw me. "I'm so sorry!" She splutters softly, and looks ashamed fidgeting with her fingers, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Really?" I find myself asking sarcastically, "The very loud humming seems to be a huge indicator against that."

She looks down a frown on her face and I could clearly see she felt bad. An odd emotions tugs at me and a confused expression comes across my face. _Gods, I don't feel bad for making her sad do I?_

Not even a day in Auradon, and it seems I'm already losing myself. Well, I do have to be nice to her, considering how she's my shield from detection. No one would expect Ursula's daughter to actually be fri-acquaintances with Ariel's daughter.

I know absolutely dastardly, and the best part I didn't even have to work at it. The plan has practically fallen into my hands, I did have to think about an escape. I couldn't stay here forever, and I definitely can't keep up this facade. I don't know how my mother did it when she managed to almost marry the prince, Melody's father.

Magic, that's how, and great acting skill. I take a breath and give Melody a reassuring smile, "I'm the one that's sorry, I'm sure you are just not used having a roommate." I look at the digital clock at my bedside 6:11 flashes on the screen,"Isn't it time for school to start anyway?"

Melody perks up, and puts on a dazzling almost to bright smile, "Yes, I made sure to get up super early and found some clothes for you."

She gestures over to her bed where piles of clothes seem stacked up.

"Wow, that's a lot of clothes," I remark in disbelief, I've never seen that many clothes in my life. The perks of royalty, I guess.

"Yup! Can you believe I have a ton more in my closet?"

"I believe it," I comment remembering her princess status and study the clothes she had lying on her bed, feeling a little impressed. I noticed they all had a color scheme that was similar to my hair, and it made me feel a little happy. Just a little.

"Did I overdo it?" She questions curiously as she notices my expression when observing, "My mom really loves sea tone colors, I myself prefer to wear red, orange, white and an occasional salmon pink."

"Oh," I answer, unsure of what exactly to say, "My mom likes black and purple I guess." I contribute blandly, feeling regret for revealing my mother's tastes.

What if black and purple were only villain colors? I had noticed this place seemed eerily bright in pastel tones. What if my reveal of my mother's color preference revealed all? Would I be locked away forever?

"Black and purple are nice colors, very classic." She replies with a smile and grabs an article of clothing from the pile, "What do you think of this?"

It was a light-colored teal dress, and it was definitely something I could see myself wearing. "I like it," I admit lifting the sheet that was covering me and hopping out of bed.

"I have some more stuff that will go great with this." She observes searching through the clothes and mumbling an aha every time she found the item she wanted.

I walk towards her and the pile of clothes and she hands me the items.

"This, you have to wear this today."

I didn't like her choosing my outfits but I did need help until I figured out human fashion. Plus, I really love the dress. "Okay, sure."

"Oh! I have to explain the shower and a bunch of other stuff." She says smacking her hand on her forehead mumbling a duh. She then informs me of proper human grooming techniques. Which seemed oddly tedious compared to life under the sea. She also hands me some snazzy boots that fit perfectly, and feel much better than the flip-flops from yesterday.

By the end of it, I find myself intrigued by how much effort it took just to get dressed. I thank Melody, which was weird. But, I must keep up this cover and that means being 'nice'.

I come out the shower feeling refreshed and ready for the day. I dry myself and quickly dress, then head out of the bathroom. Melody is sitting on her bed reading a book about the Sea.

I'm reminded of my dream and think of how I wish to know more about piracy. I couldn't tell Melody that of course, but I had to find out more. I found the whole concept of pirate life absolutely thrilling.

There was another person, I could ask, but I shudder at the thought. He'd probably get weird, and say something like _I'm a very hands-on teacher._ I imagine him giving me a seductive wink he'd think was impressive and shook my head hoping to clear the thought that plagued me. Melody glances at me strangely and I clear my throat, reminding myself to ask my question in a way that wouldn't raise suspicion.

"Is there a place to find information?" I question in a casual manner, and Melody ponders over my question for a short moment.

"Yes, the library has all the information you need." Melody says and taps her chin in thought, "But, why do you need to go there? I'm sure I can help you with any questions."

She looks at me inquiringly as she anticipates my answer.

"It's something personal," I reply promptly and inwardly groan. That sounds so suspicious.

"Personal?" Melody wonders and mumbles an Oh and realization hits her face. She blushes, and I look at her confused.

 _What did she think I was looking up?_

"It's nothing weird," I assure her, and she nods her head in understanding.

"We can go to the library now if you like." She offers as she glances at the clock, "It's open now."

 _We?_ No, I need to do this alone. I couldn't have her hover! She asks way too many questions, and if she figures out who I am... I gulp and think about the torture my mother always told me they would put me through. Maybe, I could shake her?

I did just stealthily escape from my mother, I could easily rid myself of a princess for a couple hours.

"Sure!" I respond a little too enthusiastically and she smiles.

"Great, let's go."

She gets up from her bed and places her book on the dresser. We both make our way to the door, and Melody gestures for me to go first.

"Have to lock the door," She reveals pulling out a key from the pocket of her dress.

I nod and leave waiting for her. She leaves a couple of seconds after and locks the door. "This way." She points to the right and then stops suddenly.

"Oh no!" She yells in a way that indicates she just remembered something, "We have to see fairy godmother."

"We do?" I think back to our meeting yesterday, "Oh my class schedule, would it be ready that quick?" I wonder, from what melody told me yesterday magic was now outlawed here, had been for years. And that was the only way I could imagine it happening so quickly.

"You'd be surprised." She says walking to the left and motioning for me to follow.

We made our way to Fairy Godmothers office. Melody knocked on the door, and the Fairy Godmother asked her to wait because she was with another student. Melody points for us to sit on the bench just outside of the office.

We wait in silence for a couple of minutes and then the door opens a voice thick with a heavy Scottish accent argues. Even though I first heard the voice yesterday I instantly recognize it.

Harry Hook was glaring at fairy godmother in an Auradon sports uniform. The bright blue and yellow didn't match him at all, sure he looked appealing but his clothes from yesterday seemed to fit his personality more.

"Give it back," Harry demands sharply, his jaw clenched in fury.

"Harry, I've warned you before, no Hook and no baring skin. It's in the rulebook." Fairy Godmother chided politely, Harry rolled his eyes clearly irritated.

"You and I both know, I've never read the rulebook." He states with a raised eyebrow, "And the ladies don't seem to complain." He boasts with an angry heated smile.

"They do complain when you're holding a sharp hook to their boyfriend's necks."

Harry looks at the ground guiltily, but shrugs and tries to reason with Fairy Godmother, "They started it, they were practically begging for me to hook em!"

"Harry," She speaks his name tiredly, "Please, just follow the rules."

"Fine, I will if you give me back my hook." He requests with a tight-lipped smile, holding his hands out and motioning for her to place his precious hook in his hand.

"I can't do that, it's going to the museum with the other Items belonging to villains."

"It's not even magical!" He argued, angrily running his hands through his hair.

"No, but it is a weapon."

Harry grumbles, and gives an exasperated sigh as he looks around the hallway, his eyes catch mine staring. He gives me a hidden smirk and narrows his eyes at fairy godmother. "This isn't over."

Fairy Godmother seems unbothered as she looks at Melody and I. "Girls, come right on in." She instructs with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

I hesitate my eyes on Harry, he looked frozen as he breathed heavy with anger. Melody gets up, however, and quickly walks in the room. Fairy godmother motions for me to follow and I nodded getting up. As I walk past Harry grabs my arm surprisingly gentle for a man struck by anger. My arm heats up instantly from his touch, and I feel trapped in a trance.

"I'll be waiting for you lass," he stresses his words and his voice lined with an emotion I couldn't place. His eyes pierced through me and his pupils dilate. I found myself unable to look away as if he had hypnotized. I move my mouth to say something, but can't think of a reply still under whatever spell he's placed on me.

I felt strange, he was in control of this situation. And I hated it, but I also felt a strange feeling of exhilaration. _Gods, what's wrong with me?_

Finally, taking control of my body that seemed frozen in place by his words, I rip my hand roughly out of his grasp.

"D-Don't," I stammer feeling upset, was I actually feeling a little intimidated by _him_? He giggles as his eyes scan my face enjoying my reaction.

He turns away and dramatically plops on the bench. He sarcastically waves a goodbye and I quirk an eyebrow in confusion.

What was up with this guy? _And why did I like it? Gods, there really was something wrong with me._ My eyes flicker in his direction, and I quickly look ahead as I noticed his gaze had not left me. Before I walk into the office, I make sure to dramatically flip my hair in defiance and walk in, closing the door behind me. Fairy Godmother smiled brightly as I sat down in the comfortable chair beside Melody.

I think back to Melody's warnings about Harry, who was shockingly sitting outside waiting for me. Did I really get myself into something I couldn't handle? No, I could handle anything. I wouldn't let Harry think he was winning. I would take back control of this situation, and when I do Harry will drop to his knees.

 **A.N.** Woo! This is finally out, I rewrote this like 7 different times, and have so many various versions but this fits the best I think. I'm not actually sure where this is going, so suggestions are much appreciated. Next Update is Cursed! I'm hoping to have the new chapter out by my birthday, which is August 22nd. Because, why not celebrate it by giving the joy of Huma? Anyway, thanks for reading and for the reviews/follows/fave. You guys really encouraged me to write more, and I hope you guys like this!


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Godmother seemed to drone on and on about the rules of Auradon prep. How she managed, to do it in such a bubbly fashion, was way beyond me. I pretended I was listening, but in actuality, my mind was very pre-occupied with the bothersome pirate, who was potentially still waiting for me outside the door. Ugh, I was still reveling in the sheer embarrassment of being caught off guard by him of all people, earlier.

I tapped my fingers on my leg in annoyance, remembering Harry's smug smile. He actually thinks he won against me? _Me?_ Uma, daughter of Ursula. How do I strike him back, knock him off his little pedestal? _Seduce him?_ No, he'd enjoy that too much. And where's the fun if it's way too easy? Maybe, I could humiliate him, right in front of his crew. Isn't respect something sacred of pirates? Wait, that doesn't seem right. Gods, I really should find out more about the topic.

Fairy Godmother shift's through some papers and gives Melody and I a gleeful smile, "Now girls, I know you came here for Uma's schedule, but I couldn't exactly conjure one without finding out Uma's interests. So, Uma what do you like?"

I lift my head up, and think deeply, "I like, uh," I blurt _, Pain, Misery, Being free of my mother's clutches? Gods, what did I like?_ I bite my lip and search my thoughts but nothing was really coming up. I wasn't that good at making potions, well not good enough in my mother's eyes. And, I'm 100% sure with magic being banned from Auradon, that class wouldn't be available. Plus, there was the whole me pretending, I didn't have magic or understood the concept of it thing. How I've even managed to resist the urge to use it for so long is amazing.

"I don't really know," I finally admit, feeling a little depressed. I never really had any chance to really discover, who I wanted to be. I just wanted to survive. I glance at Fairy Godmother who was giving me a sympathetic look and then look to Melody wondering her reaction.

"It's okay, here at Auradon prep, you'll find who you really want to become, and discover who you truly are." Melody encourages with a shining bright smile.

"Uh, good, I guess I could use some discovering."

Melody, nods in understatement, "Fairy Godmother, how about putting Uma in a little bit of everything?"

"Hmm, seems like a good idea." Fairy Godmother agrees, "Anything particular you're interested in learning about Uma?"

 _How to be a pirate perhaps?_ No, I can't say that. What could be associated with piracy, that doesn't exactly raise a red flag? "Uh, can you read off a list of options?"

"Sure." She says brightly, "Let's see," She begins to list random classes and is almost done when she gets to one that, strikes my interest.

"What is leadership in government?" I question curiously, Fairy Godmother shifts uncomfortable.

"Oh, that's not available for you." Fairy Godmother sadly informs.

 _Not available to me? We'll see about that!_

"Why not?"

"It's only for Royals, people intended to take their parent's throne," Melody says with a smile,

"Oh, I see," I respond silently fuming, but pretending to be understanding, " I want to take it."

"You can't, I'm sorry dear." She apologizes with a sympathetic smile, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

I couldn't exactly cause a fuss because that would just bring attention to me. And the last thing I need is for anyone in this room to get curious about my background.

"Fine," I say reluctantly accepting that I wouldn't be getting what I wanted, "Just put me in whatever, I'm leaving."

I get up from my chair, and Fairy Godmother, insists I come back, apologizing for offending me, "Oh, I'm not offended, I just have other things to do, I'll come back later."

"Okay then, I guess you're right. Melody, you should get to class."

"Oh, yeah, I should," Melody agrees and gets up, slowly stretching out her legs.

I walk to the door, and open it, taking a brief peek at the bench to see Harry, playing with his now disheveled hair and whistling to himself. Now, I have to deal with this situation. _Great._

I reluctantly, walk out, and in the corner of my eye, I hear Harry smirk, anticipating my arrival. "Melody," I call back loudly on purpose so Harry could hear, "Where is the library?"

"Oh man, I forgot, we were going. My class is on the other side of the building, I don't know if I can show you right now."

"But, I can," Harry interrupts, I look up to see him standing up from the bench, strutting in my direction.

"You know, where the library is?" Melody utters shocked, and Harry glares, with a tight smile.

"Of course I do, I'll gladly show you where." Hary turns to look in my direction, his eyes boring into me with anticipation.

I looked at Harry with distrust, knowing him he'll end up directing me to his bedroom. But still, I found myself anticipating, the inevitable battle of words, that I will not falter at this time. Plus, he was actually a pirate, and I could definitely use him for some information.

"Hmm," I mumble as if I'm considering the offer, "Melody, I think I'm going to let Harry take me to the library. You have to get to class, don't you?"

Harry smiles with accomplishment, and I smirk as I think of a battle plan.

"Uma?" Melody, says my name questioningly, as she tries to whisper in my ear, but fails miserably, "This is a bad idea."

Harry claps excitedly, and I look at him in confusion. _Wait, Oh no!_ She said my name, in front of him. I glare at Melody who instinctively places a hand on her mouth.

"I can hear you." Harry taunts clearly annoyed and Melody yelps in fear, "And isn't this a delightful feat, the beauty does have a name!" He then begins to excessively repeat my name, emphasizing it in various ways, and swishing it around with his tongue.

"Are you done?" I ask feeling a little irritated. Still, a small part of me felt a sense of joy hearing the way he said my name. _What is wrong with me?!_

"No, Uma, I'm not." He replies playfully, saying my name one more time and smiling, "Now I am."

"Good."

"I like it, your name." He informs me huskily, "Very fitting."

"It means one," I brag nonchalantly, Harry grins widely and comments with pride, "Ironically, that's the only number I can count too."

"So, the library?" He asks rubbing his hands together in anticipation and I nod, "It's this way." he says as he begins walking waiting for me to follow.

"Uhh, no it's that way." Melody squeaks.

He clears his throat and turns in the opposite direction. I follow after him and Melody follows after me.

"Maybe I should stay and help?" Melody asks unsure, Harry glares at her.

"We can find the library fine on our own."

"Uma?" She asks her voice full of hope, that I'll ask her to stay.

"He's right, besides you have to go to class, I'll be fine," I assure, but I feel strange, a weird emotion in the pit of my stomach.

"If you say so," She says with clear disappointment as she begins to walk backwards in the opposite direction from the one Harry and I were going to, she stops suddenly and looks at me with pleading eyes "Are you really sure? I can find a guard or someone..."

"Now, are you implying I'd hurt her, Melody, I'm offended, I could never hurt anyone." Harry clutches his hand to his chest in mock offense, then lifts his arms up innocently, and gives a sweet smile, that seems misplaced on his usually mischievous face. It didn't help that he was currently in the Auradon uniform, looking cute but ridiculous.

From his tone, you could tell he was obviously lying, "Melody, I'm okay, I can take him, go to class."

Melody nods her head reluctantly and looks at Harry cautiously as she leaves.

We got lost, multiple times. Harry had finally given up, and called a friend on a strange device he called a phone. I didn't understand how it worked, but I took note to ask Melody about it.

I wasn't used to all this technology, my mother usually had me scavenge junk in the junkyard under the sea, but mermaids seemed to be years behind. All, I ever managed to find was a good haul of combs, because apparently everyone's obsessed with their hair. Although, I get it now, with Humans taking three times as much for sea folk to get ready. We would just grab a fish, and voila lipstick. But humans, everything seemed much more complex. And I still haven't learned everything there is about basic routines.

Harry's friend, came 10 minutes later, a goofy smile on his face. I observe the boy, blonde hair, muscular body, probably has extreme daddy issues too. I mean he is friends with Harry Hook.

"Hey, Harry!" Harry's friend greets him warmly. The boy's eyes catch mine, and he looks at me with surprise but smiles tilting his head with interest."And, who is this?"

"Uma," Harry says my name so softly, that it slightly catches me off guard. I somehow manage to quickly recover, however, when Harry's friend starts speaking.

"Uma, cool name." He comments with a smile, "I'm Gil, son of Gaston." He brings his arms up and kisses a bicep.

"Thanks, Gaston?"

"Slick, Quick, and his neck is incredibly thick." Gil does hand gestures, and I give him a blank expression.

"She's not from around here," Harry informs.

"Where's she from?"

"From, her tendency to hang out with Melody and the sweet-salty scent in her hair, I'm going to say the sea."

Instinctively, I smelled my hair, and even though I had showered earlier, the smell of the salty sea was still strong on me. I made a note to myself, to make sure to wash my hair thoroughly when I got back to Melody's dorm. I couldn't smell like the sea here, I had to blend in. People seem to ask more questions when they assume you're from Atlantica or whatever that place is called.

"You're a mermaid!" Gil shouts shocked, gaining a few glares from random students passing by," I've never met one before, they all usually run away when they find out we're villain kids."

"Why? You aren't your parents."

Gil and Harry both looked at me with complex expressions. Gil seems, relieved, happy, and looks at me with admiration. Harry, on the other hand, had a look of contempt, anger at the implication, and lust clearly written all over his face. _Does this boy not have an off switch?_

"Thank you," Gil whispers, and Harry wordlessly scoffs.

"You're welcome, Gil." An oh expression appears on my face, as I remember why Gil was here in the first place, "Do you know where the library is?"

"Of course, I do," Gil answers confidently, "It's that way!"

"We just came from that direction."

"Oh, uh, then, that way," Gil smirks nervously and gives me a sheepish smile.

If I wasn't so aggravated, I would have found that cute. I had to get to the library, every minute count. From what fairy godmother said, classes only last but so long. Which is great when I start taking them, but bad because Melody will hover over me sooner rather than later.

"Okay, I'm done, I'll go find someone who actually knows where to find the library!" I begin to walk away, but Harry quickly blocks my path and I stop just before I walk into him.

"You're not going to lose me that easy, Uma." Harry brings out his phone again, "There's a map on this thing, right Gil?"

"Wait, a map, you mean we could have used a map, this whole time!" I pinch my nose, in anger and try to calm myself. _They're wasting my time!_

"Yes, there's a map," Gil says, pulling out his phone, and clicking on it,

"On with it, how do we get there?"

"Uh, that way," Gil points to the north hallway, we follow him around as he makes elaborate twists and turns. Until finally, we actually get to the front of the library. _Thank, Gods!_

"Wow, you actually did it!" I say genuinely surprised, glancing at Gil, who seems to blush at my praise. Gil was much easier to read than Harry, and he hasn't made one unfortunate lustful implication since we met. _Maybe, I should be asking him for help?_

"You're much more efficient than Harry, why don't you help me with something?"

"No," Harry interrupts, an odd expression on his face,"Gil has to leave, right Gil?"

"Leave?" Gil says his eyebrows furrowing with confusion.

"Yes, you have that thing."

"Thing?" Gil repeats with even more confusion, "What thing?"

Harry placed a hand on Gil's shoulder and then grips it tightly, causing Gil to wince in pain," The thing, now leave."

Gil nods his head and gently rubs the shoulder that Harry had gripped before. "Bye, Uma." Gil waves and I wave back in a flirtatious manner.

Harry's jaw clenched tightly, and he glares at the back of Gil as we watch him walk away "Don't tell me he's your type?"

 _Is he jealous?_ I give Harry, a coy grin.

"I don't have a type."

Well, that wasn't exactly true, I probably wouldn't be too into dashing princes, and wholesome boys. _Who would I go for?_ I try to search my brain, for an ideal mate but nothing came up. I was never taught to settle down, men were only to be used for personal gains then thrown away. And I didn't exactly believe in love anyway if it was truly real a lot of things in my life would be so different. _I'd be different._

"I don't believe you."

"Believe, what you want, Hook." I wave him off and walk into the library.

"Why do you want to come here, anyway?" He says here like it leaves a bad aftertaste in his mouth, I say nothing considering going to the front desk but think better of it. I end up walking into a random aisle, Harry following closely behind.

"Where are the books on pirates?" I question Harry, "You've never even been here, why am I asking you?"

"Pirates huh?" Harry laughs silently, "If you want to know about pirates, I can tell you everything I know."

"I want to know about efficient ones, not stories from the son of an incompetent one," I say in a flippant tone.

Harry glares, and his body tightens in anger, "I don't know what that girl told you, but you know nothing of my father!"

I touch his chin, that was tightly clenched, "Then tell me the real story Harry Hook, tell me the truth about your father."

Harry instantly relaxes, at my touch, and I quickly move my hand away.

"Fine, but it's a long one."

"I have time," I say, Harry looks around the library and seems relieved that it was mostly empty. Something you wouldn't expect from a school that heavily emphasizes on academics.

"Okay, it all started when my dad was about my age, I look like him you know, so does my sister but-"

"Wait, you have a sister?" I interrupt shocked.

I couldn't imagine, that there is another person like him. And it seemed kind of odd, I never had a sibling myself. It seemed most of the kids that went to Auradon, didn't have any either. Granted, I haven't really actively try to get to know anyone yet. The downside of trying to keep a low profile I guess.

Though, if I'm really trying to keep a low profile, why am I choosing to be around a guy that doesn't understand the whole concept of blending in?

"Two, Harriet, she's older than me she's still on the Isle, and CJ goes here, she's the whole reason I'm here, actually."

 _Two of them?_ I try to imagine Harry and his sisters. He didn't describe them with disdain, so obviously they got along. But, he was evil, wasn't he? _Aren't you supposed to care about nothing? I_ was curious, I didn't know why. But, I felt like I had to learn more about them.

"Oh, what are they like?"

Harry seems a little proud, I'm taking an interest in his personal life, "Harriet's a natural-born leader, she's like my dad through and through. CJ is like my dad too, although she takes after our mother in looks. And I guess in personality now too."

 _Fondness? Was that fondness in his voice?_ This didn't make sense, evil doesn't do getting along. Deadly sibling rivalries maybe? But, this, this was strange? If his dad was such a villain like Harry bragged, how did he manage to create a loving home? _Mother._ Harry hadn't mentioned his mother yet. She could be the missing piece in this situation.

"What happened to your mother?" I question, and Harry's face seems crestfallen. He's silent for a couple of minutes, and we stand in awkward silence. He looks at his feet and suddenly begins to speak.

"My mother was a thief, a good one too. She tried to steal from my dad, but he caught her. He was going to kill her, but she seduced him, managed to prolong her lingering death sentence, and got pregnant with Harriet."

I try to visualize myself in that type of situation, but I couldn't imagine it. I would probably just laugh and cast a spell on anyone who dared to think they could punish me. My mind shifted, creating another life where Harry and I were in his parent's predicament. _Would I seduce him? Or easily brainwash him into becoming my man-servant?_ Either way, I found my self-feeling impressed, how Harry's mother managed to keep her life without the use of magic or violence. Maybe, my mother's right body language is a real weapon. Gods, I never thought I would think my mother was right about anything.

Harry looks at me waiting for a response," Wow," I answer, in a dazzled manner. Harry beams proudly at me and continues to speak.

"She was a great woman, a strong woman. She always talked of home, and how she wished she could leave the Isle," A faraway look appears on Harry's strong face, "I don't know why I'm talking about her."

He's describing her in the past tense, which means...

"Is she gone?"

Harry nods, and for the first time, I don't just see him as an annoying lustful boy who won't leave me alone. "Yeah, the only thing I have from her is her accent, my sisters picked up my dad's."

I felt a storm of confusion, he loved his mother. You could tell from the look in his forlorn eyes. _But, he was bad? Evil, that's not something they-we do, right?_ I suddenly feel a rush of emptiness and a sense of betrayal. Was my mother lying to me? No, my mother told many lies yes, but things like love that was a weakness.

I looked at Harry, who looked extremely vulnerable, and broken. I never wanted to look that weak, never wanted to feel those dreadful emotions.

"Why am I telling you this?" He wonders, his eyes piercing mine searching for an answer. He seems dissatisfied with what he finds and nervously rubs his neck.

"I have one of those faces, the ones you just want to tell all your secrets too."

"What a lovely face it is." Harry gazes at me intensely and licks his lips with hunger.

I blush, and clear my throat, "You should finish the story, Harry."

"Aye, where was I? Oh, my father the great Captain Hook." Harry begins to tell a tale of violence, war, and an alligator. The alligator who was named Tic-Tock and apparently, so vicious he took Captain Hook's hand.

"Where does Peter Pan come into play?"

"I'm getting there."

Harry continues, and I watch as his eyes brighten up from the tale. He's probably heard it a million times before. He's reveling in the fact that this is the first time he's the teller of the tale and not the listener.

I give him the facial expressions, he clearly wants to see when he dramatizes something for a reactive effect. Harry begins to wrap up the tale and laughs in glee, "And that's the story of the Great Captain Hook, don't forget it now darling."

"I'll try not to," I say, as we both look at each other, our eyes staring into one another. _Gods, I think we bonded._ What happened to trying to dominate him? And showing how much, he doesn't affect you? _Shut Up, brain._

A pinging noise happens suddenly, and I find myself jumping back. Harry pulls out his phone and grins maniacally. "Well, looks like I'll be needing your help."

"Help?"

 _What could he possibly need help with?_

"I helped you, didn't I?" He points out, with an innocent smirk.

"You told me a story about your dad." I point out, not sure where his 'help' came in.

"A helpful truthful story, about my dad," Harry states, "I know you're not from the Isle, but being truthful to another person is usually frowned upon."

 _Why was he being so honest with me? Was this a trap?_ I didn't want to delve into that deeper, in case I landed in a quicksand of a foreign emotion.

"Okay, fine, what do you need help with?"

 _Please don't be something awful, and attention-grabbing. Considering, his egotistic manner, I'm expecting the worst._

He gives me a deflated laugh and raises his eyebrow in surprise. Didn't expect me to say yes, did you? "You're going to help me break into the fairy godmother's office."

 _What? Well, that's not what I was expecting._

 **A.N.** Well, I didn't expect for this to be my next update, but here we are. I really wanted to write Harry/Uma in the library researching together. Although, we didn't really get to see that this chapter but, next time! And Gil was finally introduced, and he will definitely be back. I also plan to introduce CJ Hook eventually, not really sure how her introduction will go, but suggestions are welcomed. As for Searching, I planned on updating, but I'm having issues finishing up the chapter. I'm stuck on how I want to portray Harry's mom and I put a slither of the backstory I plan on doing in searching. I also plan on the searching update to be pretty long, but maybe I'll split it? Not sure yet, but I'll figure it out soon. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_Never trust a villain_. The words echoed in my head said by a voice I wish I could forget. I try to focus on Harry in front of me but her cackle plays non-stop in my head. _Especially the child of one._

My mind searches for a reaction as I watch Harry's surprise turn into a smug smirk. My mouth starts to feel dry but the fresh taste of a bitter embarrassment becomes heavy on my tongue.

What was worst that I fell for a plan Harry had thought of in mere minutes or that my overconfidence sent me back to start? Who am I kidding? I know the real culprit in this downfall. Trust. I trusted him, like some fool.

Never trust anyone we're words I lived my whole life by. Not that there was anyone for me to even not trust with my life spent living under the radar. The temperature in my body rises and I feel heated by my shame.

I even trusted Melody and then I-I flat-out abandoned her, didn't I? I should have let her show me the library, so I could check the scene before I researched. It's not like I even found a book full of the facts I needed, granted, I didn't even try.

All I ended up with was a story and a pirate boy itching for me to say something. I don't give him the satisfaction as I tilt my head up avoiding his eyes. My line of vision is surprisingly greeted with blue and gold banners I hadn't noticed before.

I scanned the rest of the ceiling and gaze around looking on curiously as I see more banners hanging everywhere. From the angle I was at I couldn't see what the words written on them had said. I assume the Auradon Prep logo was probably blazed across as a constant reminder of where you were. As if, anyone could ever forget.

This school screamed school spirit and overexerted pep among some other things. Not that I really know that much about here now that I think about it.

I had drifted off when Melody described certain aspects of Auradon Prep but from Fairy Godmother's class list, they sure were elitist when it came to classes. I think back to earlier of my frustration with being told I couldn't take a class because I wasn't a royal. _If only, they knew_.

What am I thinking? I'm not here to conquer I have to blend in. _Play the good girl._ Conceal everything I worked so hard to be and replace it with a mask of sincerity. I drop my head down and my eyes are back on Harry who had one hand confidently placed against the bookcase next to him as he awaits an answer. With company like Harry Hook, I don't think I'm playing my role very well.

Harry's hand still held his cellphone, but he easily slips it into his jacket pocket. He waves his hand,"You still there?" Harry wonders but I say nothing in response as my mind fills with misplaced resentment.

Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away. _If you did that, in the first place, you wouldn't even be here._ It doesn't matter anymore. For it's far too late to think about alternate possibilities.

Still, Harry had somehow hooked himself to my surroundings in such a short amount of time. If there was even a way I could drop this game we've created, would I? Anger poisons my very being overdosing as the urge to scream at the power I had given Harry overtakes me. I remember my mother's words, if someone's on your mind that means they win. Only the weak are consumed by thoughts of others. _And, I'm not weak!_

My face tightens and I start to grind my teeth in growling anticipation of my ire. As the anger begins to bubble inside of me I couldn't help but think if Harry actually deserved it.

Yet, when in life did anyone get what they deserve? I didn't deserve to be raised by a cold uncaring mother who barely remembered me. I was just something that was hers not someone to care for.

I can't believe I even fell for such a backhanded deal. I'm the daughter of Ursula the art of the deal was one of the first things she taught me. I remember when I was seven my eyes bright with a curiosity that I thought would never go away. I saw the most beautiful sea pony on what was like my five thousandth junk diving quest.

I wanted it so bad. It was breathtaking and I needed it to be mine. I remember running home to my mother hands full of useful items that she always told me to look out for. As she took inventory of the items I asked her with hopeful eyes for a sea pony all my own. She ignored me. Of course, she did. So I asked again. And again.

Eventually, my mother got so annoyed with me I was finally greeted with a harsh slap of her tentacle. Something I was already quite familiar with. After I ran to my room crying like the child I was, I didn't leave my room for days. Mother agitated with my whining decided to make a deal with me.

Sign a contract that she provided, and she might get the sea pony I asked for. Me being a child that actually thought I could believe my mother signed the stupid contract with squiggly lines with one of my mother's fancy pens. I felt so important. I wasn't and I never received that sea pony. Life ain't fair.

It's fine, I didn't really need it that much in the first place. It was just my birthday week and all. And I was crying because she forgot again. You know what's worst is after I signed her stupid contract she told me I was now obligated to do all the housework. I actually read the contract one day and it is a mess. A huge mess that implies if in any event I actually accomplish anything all credit goes to her. Gods, I'm glad to be out of there.

If only, I could just delete all those memories that haunted me, still. I sure wouldn't be walking into foolish traps with brazen boys.

"Harry," I say his name like I'm about to scold an incompetent minion, "Wouldn't it be more impressive if you get your hook alone?"

Harry's face remains neutral as he tries to pretend he's not thinking about what I said. He places a finger on his chin and taps it rhythmically as he finally responds. "I've done it plenty of times alone the whole point is we made a deal. Don't tell me you're backing out of it?"

"I-no-" No? Of course, I'm backing out! All my earlier feelings dissipate as I feel the thrill of the game. I go to say something but Harry shushes me and gives me a pout.

"Ah, I see you're scared." Harry wrongly observes.

He turns his head and scans the bookshelf beside us both and then picks up a book. _How one big risk changed my life by Rapunzel._ He tauntingly points to the cover and then puts his hand forward waiting for me to take the book. I grab it hesitantly and turn it over to the back skimming the summary. It's about a lost princess locked in a tower who meets a dashing rogue, and they go out and adventure.

As much, as I hated to admit it I could really relate. I may not have been trapped in a giant tower, my imprisonment was a cavern far away from everything but still silly as it seems the story made me feel like I wasn't alone. I press the book to my body protectively as I feel Harry observing me.

"Come on darling, a risk is something every heart needs." Harry brags with a devious enticing smile plastered on his face.

If only he knew just like Rapunzel I myself had just taken the biggest risk of my life already; running away from the most powerful being in the sea, my mother, Ursula. And I've even managed to evade detection for almost a day. This break in could untangle everything I worked so hard for and I can't give up my freedom for anyone.

"I don't have a heart," I reply deadpan but in reality, I'm a little shaken by how the book Harry had given me was affecting me.

"Don't tell me you had an encounter with Evie's mother. Tragic." Harry jokes but I hadn't a clue who he was referring to.

"Evie?"

Harry absentmindedly scratches his head as remembrance shows on his face, and he starts to explain, "She's the daughter of the Evil Queen. I'll tell you the story later." He clarified with a look of uncertainty. "I'm actually surprised Evie and her welcoming committee haven't greeted you yet. They're usually all over new students."

"Welcoming committee?"

"I prefer to call them traitors, they are a bunch of reformed vk's, absolutely disgusting." Harry's face twists up, and he shudders in revulsion.

"Reformed? They just gave up on evil? Just like that?"

Who'd ever want to do a thing like that? What would even cause them to repent, see the light and make a switch? Sure, I was currently forced to give up using magic and not commit any evil misdeeds. But I would never turn my back on evil and play good. Well for real that is.

"They practically fawn over everyone they meet."

"And what about you?"

"My father's a known murderer they don't exactly come running to me."

 _I don't think that's why people avoid you, Harry._ "Well, from what I've seen you're not so sane yourself."

"Aww, you've noticed," Harry coos cheekily," Here, I thought I was toning it down."

"There's nothing toned down about you, Harry." Even in a blue and yellow Auradon tracksuit, there's an aura of attention calling to the surrounding room. Harry just had to tug on an invisible string that pulled you close and you'd never want to leave. Or so I assume.

Harry laughs, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't one."

He shrugs, "I can't see you living like these Bore-adon kids, you know?" Harry smirks roguishly."Playing it safe and following the rules." He brings his hands up and makes quotation marks at the word rules.

What does that mean? I mean, sure he was right. But here's the thing he shouldn't be right, which means, I've messed up somewhere. I have to think of a way to throw him off. No, If I do that he might get suspicious. I can only play safe for now.

I put on a faux smile, "What's wrong with a little rules, Harry?"

"Everything." Harry replied in a disgusted matter-of-fact voice, "There's nothing good about them."

Ugh, how do I get out of this situation? I take a look around the library aisle we were in and make sure the coast is clear. I decide to play the role I was born to play. The villain.

"Have you ever thought maybe there's just nothing good about you?" I jab a finger at his chest with a sinister smile letting the anger I abated earlier finally release at the thought of how he could ruin everything I worked for. I wasn't going to be sent to the Isle to be imprisoned forever. Yet, there was something actually sprouting in the pit of my stomach a feeling of regret. Why should I care about anyone's feelings but my own?

Harry's face darkens and his soul appears absent from his eyes as if it were just sold to Hades himself, but he quickly recovers and puts on a flirtatious smile, raising his eyebrows suggestively "The point of evil, darling." He emphasizes each word, his voice heavy with an unnatural sweetness."Besides, How can you say that when haven't even had a taste?"

Was my mother right about me? Was there not an intimidating bone in my body? But his face...I hit a nerve. I know I did. Why wasn't he folding? I narrow my eyes at Harry and decide to take another approach, one he'd find enjoyable. Straight up rejection.

"I don't want to taste anything you have to offer, Harry." I spat.

Harry looks at me offended,"Now, that's just hurtful."

"Leave me out of this, Harry." I sneer feeling my nose wrinkle in my displeasure.

"I can read you. Every page." He pretends like he's reading a book, flipping the pages with a devilish grin as if he knows something I don't.

He was lying. I wasn't readable. If I was so readable then why couldn't my own mother see my sadness when she forgot my birthday or my name half the time. _You know_ why _she didn't care! Never had and never will._

 _No!_ There was no way he could have figured me out that quick. It's impossible, perhaps he deciphered the illusion I was putting out. The lost mermaid trying to find her place in the world. Not the truth a terrified runaway with no place to go.

"Read me? And what exactly have you read?" I perk the side of my mouth anticipating him faltering and backing down.

Harry leans close till his mouth is right next to my ear and starts to whisper. "You're hiding something."

"So, you're what a pirate detective now?" I ask incredulously as I nervously look to the left across the room. Still empty. Good. _Don't show he's got to you, Uma."_ You've only known me for what less than a day? What could you possibly even know about me?"

I hid everything. I had to survive in the tentacles of Ursula. He knew next to nothing about me. He didn't know my pain. No one did and they never will.

"Detective, Harry Hook at your service." Harry jokes pulling himself away and placing the book in his hand back on the shelf. "No, it's obvious from how you carry yourself. You're hiding something."

"Carry myself?" I questioningly ask, "And how exactly do I carry myself?"

"These Auradon kids walk around like they own the place mostly because they do but you, you look like you're ready to take over like you'll make this place yours."

"And what makes you think I look like that?"

"Because I have the same look in my eyes."

I scoff at his comment, "Are you trying to connect with me?" _Why is this always happening here?_

"There's something off about you compared to the other mermaids. Heck, compared to all of these Auradonians." Harry says it like it's a compliment and it was but in my disguise, it was the ultimate insult. I had failed. And in failure, there's only one thing to do. Deflect.

"Off with me? Who's the guy trying to break into the school headmaster's office, so he can get back a stupid hook?" I snap wincing a little when I saw the betrayed expression on his face.

"You take that back! My father's hook is not stupid!" Harry loudly cried offended holding his hand to his chest as if he had the hook on his person at this very moment.

"Stupid hook," I repeat once again, hearing a loud shush and footsteps.

"Stop it!" He shouts firmly, his face shining with a vulnerability I was surprised to see.

I had him right where I wanted him now to twist the knife in his heart. "You don't even need it. It's just some emotional crutch you should learn to live without."

Harry looks at me betrayed. The librarian is in the book aisle with us now her eyes sternly glaring at us both. "This is a library show some respect." She studies Harry's face and recognition shows. "I should have known it was you."

Harry rolls his eyes, "I was just leaving ma'am." He doesn't even give me one last look as he turns around and walks out of the library.

The librarian watches him till the door clicks closed and turns to speak to me. "Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm Uma, the new transfer student."

"I heard something from fairy godmother about a new student. Are you going to be trouble?" She questions me curiously a glimmer of worry in her cold icy eyes.

"No."

"Since this is your first offense and you're new. I'll let this slide. But think about the company you keep."

"I will."

He would never want to speak to me again after that. Our game was over. I was barely victorious and I could feel the sands of time falling quicker indicating our end. The librarian looks at me satisfied and leaves me alone in the aisle.

One single thought flashed through my head, what a perfect time to run away.

 **A.N.** Originally, this chapter was 5,000 plus words but I decided to cut it down immensely and split it. This chapter has changed so much from the first draft where I just had Uma/Harry immediately get his hook. I wanted Uma to get upset because bad deals are kind of her biggest pet peeve being that her mother's the queen of them. So, now the next chapter is actually done but I don't really like CJ's dialogue and I'm unsure how a certain character will come back in.

I've been working on updates to cursed and my new fic reverse. And I have a collabo fic that me and trash reads started three months ago that's over five thousand plus words. I'll probably end up focusing on just one story because I want to finish Shadows. Anyway, thank you guys for reading! And I love your reviews so thank you so much for those. And thank you to my friend Heather for helping me with this chapter! I owe you an evie fic.


	5. Chapter 5

So I ran. Okay, not really. More like speed-walked out of the library after I placed that book Harry had given me back on the shelf. I didn't have a specific destination in mind, not even an exit. So I ended up wandering the hallways pretending I had someplace to go.

Did I really think I could have a life here? That I could make a life without living with the consequences of being the daughter of the evil sea-witch.

It was my destiny to never have a place of belonging. I was clearly meant to always run and hide. There's no such thing as a home for me. A home was a place for people who didn't have the suffocating weight of another's crimes crushing them with a constant feeling of wretched envy.

 _Belonging, foolish girl you'll always be an outsider. Just like your mother._ I inhale a sharp breath internally horrified with the possibility that I'm just like her.

I stop walking and lean on a nearby wall for support. I try to gather my thoughts and remember the true reason I was here. This was always supposed to be a brief situation. I wasn't supposed to get so attached.

 _Attached?_ What or Who could I possibly be attached too already? I was free to go wherever I please no one was holding me against my will, yet.

I take long slow breaths as I start to notice the sound of a soothing melodic hum coming from a classroom nearby. _I shouldn't look_.

I think as I already make my way to the opened door to covertly peek inside. On the floor, a purple-haired girl around the same age as me sat alone working on a self-portrait.

She skillfully worked on perfecting her eyes that looked cautious and searching. _For what?_ _What was this girl looking for?_

Her relaxing hum slowly turned into a sorrowful song that spoke of a freedom always longed for but never known.

It told the story of a girl who never trusted anyone because she was afraid. Afraid of a mother she never wanted to disappoint. _Who is this girl?_

She doesn't seem to be from Auradon. Her purple leather jacket and alluringly wicked attire screamed villain kid. There's something about her. I suddenly feel a strange but familiar pull. _Magic._

It pulses all around her with an enthusiasm I haven't seen before. It was as if it was beckoning for her to touch. The magic seemingly encasing its self all around her just waiting for her to say a spell. She's so powerful. _How?_

I find myself wanting to call the power unto me but back away from the door quickly. I can't even think about it. I'll get exposed and I don't even want to imagine what will happen next.

How can one person have all that power? Why did that scare me? Why do I even care? _I'm supposed to be leaving._ I don't have time to assess another person's power.

 _She's stronger than you._ No, she's not! I start to walk but instead, I find myself sprinting forward with my mind clouded with insecurities.

 _You've been practicing magic your whole life and it's never surrounded you that way._ _Weak_ , just like dear old mom always says.

 _I am not weak!_ I think as I do a sharp turn before realizing at the last-minute that someone was there. I crash into them only seeing a flurry of their locks of blonde hair as I close my eyes waiting for the impact.

They give a loud slightly over-dramatic groan as we hit the floor and start to speak."If this was the Isle, I could have you walk the plank for that!" The voice said pushing me off of them. I clench my fists and open my eyes, but suddenly the smell of kelp overwhelms me.

 _A villain kid, perhaps?_ All the other Auradon citizens I've met smelled of things I wasn't familiar with but kelp, however. That was as familiar as it gets and I'm sure I've smelled this on someone before. I get up from the pristine floor and try to take a confident stance as the person I fell on glares up at me. "Sorry," I mutter under my breath not liking the sound of the word.

"Aren't you going to help me up? I thought you Auradon kids were all about manners." She does quotation marks with her fingers and puts her hand out for me to grab.

I go to grab it and pull her up. Once she's standing she looks at me with a smug grin on her face, "But you aren't from Auradon are you?"

I let go of her hand and take a step back squinting at her with suspicion. "What makes you say that?"

She gives an obnoxious haughty laugh and I feel magic stir at my fingertips. No, not now. _I can't risk exposure._ _Calm down._ I breathe in and out slowly, and she shoots me a strange look. Something about this girl doesn't sit right with me.

"Oh, you are her," She whispers tilting her head as her eyes scan me in curiosity. I find myself gulping in fear of her unknown observations. Did she know I was Ursula's daughter? How? How was that possible? _Maybe, the fact you look just like her._

Impossible, no one knew what my mother's true face looked like. Only the royal family of Atlantica...gods, I'm an idiot. What if Melody was playing me all this time? What if I was just falling for the most common ruse? She gives me a chance at a comfortable life only to take it away and then I'm forever captured. _The cruelest and most satisfying revenge._

Melody's not like that. She's...different. How can I possibly know that? She'll betray me and I'll have the end my mother predicted for me. I won't trust her. _I won't trust anyone._

"What do you mean?" I Inquire anxiously, but she gives me an airy smile shrugging, "Oh nothing." She answers vaguely in a tone that indicated she knew something.

Was she connected with the royal family? A friend of one of the many princesses daughters? I observe her fully and take note of her pirate's outfit and then my eyes fall on her belt. "Hook."

She looks down and touches the hook on her belt fondly."Oh, do you like? My brother got my dad's actual hook but that didn't stop me from making my own. Cute isn't it."

Her dad has a hook. Plus she has a brother... Gods, that means, "You're Harry Hook's sister." I recall information about the sister that Harry mentioned went to Auradon Prep with him. "Your name's CJ, right?"

"Has my popularity precede me?" She gloats flattered, " I guess my epic pranks are practically school legends. I don't like to brag but I did hold the prince captive all by myself."

"Congratulations," I flatly replied unsure of what prince she was even talking about.

She seems to glow at the compliment not realizing my disinterest, "It all comes with being raised by the greatest villain to have ever lived, Captain Hook."

"Uh..." What is with everyone name-dropping their parents? And why is everyone convinced their parents are the most powerful villains ever? I mean clearly, that award goes to my mother Ursula the sea witch. My mom could literally control the sea and destroy everyone on land. Well, if she had Triton's trident. Even without that power upgrade, she was still very powerful.

I involuntary start grinding my teeth as CJ continues to brag about her father. I feel a surge of power run through me. _Show her._ Show them all whose daughter you are. My eyes widened as I try to dampen these feelings.

 _Why am I feeling so jealous?_ I didn't even like my mother. I wouldn't want to name-drop someone I despise. _Liar._

"That's enough about my father the greatest pirate and villain to ever live. Did I mention I've mastered the art of teamwork lately? My friend, Freddie and I, you know, you kind of look like her!"

"I'm sure it's a coincidence." I wave off, "I should go." _Mostly, because I'm tired of this conversation._ At this point, I knew enough information about Captain Hook to write a book.

"Oh," She replies disappointed and I for some reason decide to elaborate more.

"I have so much to do." _Like figuring out how to leave without raising suspicion._

She glances at the wall and my eyes follow to see a clock. She mumbles something under her breath. "I have to go too. My next class starts in ten minutes and I have to meet someone."

"Goodbye, then," I reply relieved as she bolts in the direction I myself had just recently come from.

I continue walking down the corridor I was currently in and found a door marked exit. Fresh air. That's exactly what I need some fresh land air. I push open the door and a gush of warm wind wraps its self around me. I slide outside fully and take in the burst of color in front of me. _A garden._

I've never really seen one up close before. I've only caught the briefest glimpses as mother yelled at me to go faster as we passed them. Mother always avoided any place that had sources of life in it. Signs of life meant a mer-person or fish weren't far behind.

We always made our homes in the most desolated areas. The more depleted of resources the better she always said.

I've always wondered how she got her tentacles on the food we did eat. Probably magic. _With her, it's always magic._ Or Flotsam and Jetsam who I have a sneaking suspicion made sure her potion ingredients cabinets were always full.

Sweet scents guided me deeper into the garden and I found my desire to run away had entirely disappeared.

I stopped next to a doorway of hedges that lead to the inside of a maze. The flowers here were roses that begged to be touched.

"Don't!" I heard someone desperately shout and I turn to see a boy around my age. His clothes were perfectly tailored to his form and colored in the most royal blue and darkest gold I've ever seen. His hand is reaching out to me and his face is painted with frightened concern

"Those roses are from Wonderland. The white queen sent them as a sign of friendship after her sister's imprisonment but they are actually Underland Entrancers." He explained as if I was to know instantly what he was speaking of.

"Underland Entrancers?" I repeat feeling a little uneasy and confused.

"Did you feel like they were calling to you?" He inquired but his cautious glances to the flowers indicated he already knew the answer.

I nod my head yes, "It's how it lures its victims in. The roses are actually white roses, but they lure unsuspecting victims to paint them red with their blood."

"Why doesn't the school just get rid of them?" I highly doubt that the many students 'loving' parents would like having something that could easily lead their children to death's door so easily accessible.

"We've tried but the white queen threatened war. These specific species of roses were made by her father and are considered sacred to the citizens of Wonderland or Underland as it was once known."

"Oh? Why not block off this area? Could save a person from being sucked dry."

"It is." He points over to a sign that I hadn't noticed before and my eyes widened in surprise.

"How did I not notice that?" I rub my eyes perplexed at how I didn't notice such a large sign. It had the warning in large bold letters and told the reader to leave the area immediately for their safety. How did I miss that? I look down in embarrassment and tap my foot to a silent clumsy rhythm. "I guess I was truly lost in the beauty of these gardens."

"Please be more careful. I probably won't be here to save you next time." He emphasizes and I almost roll my eyes. So, I made one almost deadly mistake. That doesn't make me some damsel who needs a white knight to save her.

I walk closer to him and the worry on his face disappears as I stare him down."I'm no damsel this was just a rare misjudgment on my part. Very rare."

"Glad to hear that. I'm Ben," He introduces himself with an affable smile. "and you?"

"Uma," I answer a little curtly.

"That's a pretty name." He comments and recognition comes to his eyes, "Wait, Uma? Are you the new student fairy godmother told me about?"

"Why would she tell you about that?" I question as I feel my face scrunch up in both confusion and wariness.

"She tells me all important school matters even the ones I wish she didn't. I guess that's the burden of a king?" He joked.

"A king?! As in the son of King Beast?" I blurted as I put the pieces together out loud. The man that's to blame for everything wrong in my life. The reason I've spent my whole existence in hiding.

"Yes, though I rule over Auradon now."

"Is that so?" I say a little too interested and quickly clear my throat to deflect. I berate myself to tone it down and start-up again."Well, I've seen you already made some controversial decisions." Remembering Melody's ire at having to go to school with villain kids.

"Everyone deserves a chance." He answers softly but his words hold passion, "They shouldn't be punished for their parent's crimes."

"How did the apple fall so far from the tree?" I wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" He asks insecurely as he starts to twists the wrist of the jacket he was wearing.

"Your views on the villain kids are very different from his." I express with hesitation and Ben's posture stiffens. He looks at me as if he was addressing a nation and not just one person.

"My father was lost in his own pride. Hopefully, I can fix his wrongs."

"Sounds like a heavy burden." I couldn't imagine doing something like that myself. Righting my mother's wrongs? Her many many wrongs. _Yeah, I wouldn't sign up for that_.

"Excuse me?" He blinks stunned as a weeble wooble that fell down.

"To undo all of your father's wrongs? That's a lot of pressure isn't it?"

"I guess it is." He quickly changes the subject, "How are you liking Auradon? I know it takes some mermaids some time to adjust. I hope you're faring well."

"Oh, yes. It's a lot to take in. There's so much new technology. It makes me feel like the sea is forever trapped in the late 80s or something."

Ben laughs, "King Triton is very adamant about no human tech down there."

"He would keep his people in the stone ages," I remark lowly forgetting Ben was so close by.

"You know the king?" He comments surprised with a curious almost radiating smile.

"No, not personally. I've always heard he's a little old-fashioned."

"I can confirm that as true but that's part of his charm."

King Triton capable of any charm? From the stories, my mother told he was anything but. I make a noise in agreement but disagreed completely. A ringing sound comes from Ben's pocket, and he reluctantly plucks it out giving me an apologizing look.

He greets the person on the phone and listens attentively."Lumiere, I have classes and I can't just drop everything because Zeus won't stop seducing everyone." He pauses and pinches the bridge of his nose as he listens, "Hera's in a jealous rage. This sounds like the job of a marriage counselor, not me!"

Regret flashes in his eyes as he nods his head, "Yes, I'm sorry. I'll be there as soon as possible." He hangs up the phone and I shoot him a sympathetic look.

"Guess the job of a king isn't easy."

"Yeah, it isn't."He answers mournfully probably remembering his life before his status upgrade. A life of a boy and not a king. "I know you don't have any classes yet but I can walk with you to Melody's dorm."

"Oh," I say as he gives me a hopeful look and I find myself unable to say the word no. "Sure, I'd like that, Ben."

A.N. This is very different from the original draft. I scrapped a scene with Uma talking to Gil just because I wanted to move the plot a little. I'll definitely rework the Uma and Gil bonding scene next chapter or so. Finally, CJ has arrived on the scene. Her introduction changed too. I originally had Harry in the scene with her but decided it'd be better to leave Harry/Uma's potential friendship up in the air. Melody will definitely be back next chapter, and we'll get back to more Uma/Melody bonding cause the world needs this.

China has a new show called Black Lightning and it's amazing. I can't wait for her to get her powers and maybe become lightning. Although, it's the first season, so I doubt she'll get her hero persona so early. But I'm gonna hold onto to this dream. Also, I really want to thank you guys so much for all the reviews, faves, and follows. They make me so happy and encourage me so much. And thank you to my friend Timothy for helping and encouraging me while I was writing this chapter. Till, next time everyone!


End file.
